


The one where Tyler Joseph loves Joshua Dun

by JoshDunismyspiritanimal



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, ITS ALL ANGST, Just angst, M/M, im not sorry, probably not going to be a :D ending, thats it, there will only be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDunismyspiritanimal/pseuds/JoshDunismyspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler just might be a little bit in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. heavydirtysoul

It's two in the afternoon on a lazy Saturday when Tyler is hit with the sudden realisation of what’s going on.

Josh is asleep, curled up into Tyler on the couch, his breath hot against the brunette’s neck, and Tyler’s heart is fluttering in his chest for absolutely no reason. He's always this close to Josh. They've done this plenty of times, just cuddled up together on the couch on a Saturday and napped. It's not abnormal for the two of them.

But he's realising how much he likes to have Josh in his arms. To just know he's safe, and that he’s Tyler’s. Josh Dun belongs to Tyler Joseph.

And then Josh is stirring, making small, sleepy noises in the back of his throat, and Tyler wishes he could press a kiss into his pink hair and tell him to go back to sleep, but he can't. Instead, he settles for playfully shoving Josh completely off the couch.

***

He knows he shouldn't be flirting with Josh, but dear Lord, they're at a small bar after a great show, and he's has a couple of drinks - just enough to loosen up - and Josh’s face is warm and tinged pink from the alcohol. Tyler doesn't expect him to flirt back, and Josh doesn't. He just laughs at Tyler’s jokes, no idea what's really going on.

It's common knowledge that Josh has a girlfriend and he's probably straight anyway, but Tyler continues anyway. God, he's going to hell for this.

He wishes Josh would reciprocate the flirting, even if it was a joke, but the pink-haired man shows no intention of doing so whatsoever. Josh just grind and laughs when Tyler pulls out cheesy pick-up lines.

It kind of hurts, but Tyler’s pretty sure that doesn't matter.

***

He’s sitting at the keyboard plugged into his laptop, chewing on the end of a pen and listening to the part over and over again. It's like a love song, and Tyler’s never written a love song before. He's not sure how everyone will react to this. How Josh will react to this. He scraps it.

***

The little black notebook by his bed is full of scribblings. Tyler’s pretty sure he's found a muse for the new album. Christ, it's June and they haven't even started writing parts down. They're planning to release it next year, and although Josh hasn't actually expressed his worry out loud, Tyler has caught him sending him glances.

It's three in the morning on a Wednesday when Tyler drags himself out of bed - more like leaps - and practically runs to the music room. It's one of those times when you just get this burst of inspiration, or a riff in your head, and you have to write it down and build off of it before it all disappears.

He presses down on a key, listens to the effect, and changes it up a little in GarageBand. Tyler figures he can start off with rapping some stuff, and he's got lyrics that seem to fit the mood he's getting from this.

He hasn't gotten much sleep these past few days, and Josh isn't here. He's out spending time with his girlfriend and staying at his own place. Tyler knows he shouldn't be mad. He doesn't have the right to be mad. But he is anyway.

“I hope they choke on smoke cause I'm smoking them out the basement,” he mutters, and nearly throws the keyboard out the window in frustration. He'd never actually do anything to get Debby to leave Josh, but sometimes he wishes he had the guts to do just that.

***

Josh finally brings up the growing problem of a non-existent album one day over oatmeal and fruit at breakfast.

“So, I know you've been busy and stuff,” he says slowly, and Tyler’s heart speeds up at the prospect of something else being asked even though it's fruitless. “But have you got anything? Music-wise, I mean?”

Tyler waves his spoon around as the butterflies flee from his stomach through his throat. “I've got some stuff,” he says around a mouthful of food, hoping it covers up how choked he sounds. “Nothing final yet. But it's getting there.”

Josh smiles, and the butterflies return.

***

“I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell,” Tyler mutters.

He's been repeating this mantra for maybe an hour, dragging parts around GarageBand and writing down lyrics, just trying to convince himself that it is a-okay to want to be with somebody who’s taken and write songs about that person and his girlfriend. Well, of course it's okay, but if Josh figures it out, Tyler would never get over himself.

He rubs the heel of his palm over his eyes and sniffs, screwing them shut when his hand comes back damp. “I'm not crying,” Tyler growls, a lump settled nicely in his throat. “I'm not fucking crying. I don't cry.”

***

After a week, he shows the rough version to Josh. The pink-haired man doesn't seem to have a clue what it's about.

He definitely highly approves it though, and he goes off and practices on his drums all day. Tyler can't help it if he sits outside the door and listens.


	2. stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music has gotten increasingly difficult to write, and Tyler stresses over it by not leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working on my other fics, but im having really bad writer's block whoops

Tyler is stressed out.

Which is hilarious, because that is the name of the song he’d been working on for the past week and a half. He’s been trying to get in a mindset to write it, trying to regress to when he was a kid so he can write about all the things he missed, but all he can think was how much easier it was when you just did what your parents told you to do to solve a problem. And there were no parents to tell Tyler how to solve his beautiful pink-haired problem.

“I’m so fucking stressed,” he mumbles, and he wants to throw his ukulele against the wall, but he’s too afraid of breaking it. Writing music has never been this stressful before, and Tyler doesn't know why it’s getting so hard all of a sudden. He has topics to write about and late night poetry that’s an absolute goldmine for lyrics, but when it comes to actually creating music for his words, nothing seems to click.

Josh keeps offering to help, and suggests taking breaks go go out for lunch and such, but Tyler keeps turning him down, because lunch would feel like a lunch date, and he can’t do that to himself. So he sits at home all day and fiddles around with instruments, wishing for something to sound good.

He has this voice in his head that keeps putting him down and telling him that Josh would never like him the way he likes Josh. It’s one of Tyler’s least favorite things about being alone. The voice is just a reminder of the shitty capitalist society they all live in. Sometimes he wakes up the middle of the night, or earlier than he’s comfortable with, because he knows he has to work on this album. He needs to make money.

***

The song doesn’t fall into place until days later, when they’re playing a board game over Taco Bell takeout. It’s Tyler’s turn when the gears in his head finally click into place, and he practically runs into the music room.

The computer doesn’t load up nearly fast enough, and Tyler mutters ‘come on, come on, come on,’ repeatedly under his breath. The Windows login screen is an ugly shade of blue, and he rushes through typing in his password, pulling up GarageBand, and yanking on his headphones. Tyler hopes Josh doesn’t mind him putting off the end of the game for a while longer.

***

Surprisingly enough, the song works out really well, and Josh loves it. He lays down a drum track for a demo and Tyler listens to it almost nonstop, if only to get used to the feel of the song.

He can’t wait to play it live.

***

Tyler ends up tweaking the lyrics quite a bit before it’s finished and ready to really be worked on, and Josh seems to love it even more. His grin when he sees the revised edition sends butterflies fluttering down Tyler’s throat and into his stomach.

He wishes he could crush every last one of them.


	3. not a chapter

okok so ive recently realised how yucky and problematic my username is here, and i've remade. im not abandoning this fic, im just moving it over to @angelboyfrnk on here!!! thanks for understanding, and i hope for your continued support 


End file.
